The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's eighty fourth spoof of Disney's The Sword in the Stone. Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) *Merlin - The Peddler (from Aladdin) *Archimedes - Owl (from Winnie the Pooh) *Sir Ector - King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) *Sir Kay - Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) *Sir Pellinore - The Grand Duke (from Cinderella) *The Scullery Maid - Nanny (from 101 Dalmatians (1961) *Madam Mim - Scyilla the Witch (from Hugo the Troll) *Black Bart the Knight - Cassim (from Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *The Wolf - Scar Snout the Wolf (from The Rugrats Movie) *Sugar Pot as itself *Tiger and Talbot - Bitzer (from Shaun the Sheep) and Spike (from Rugrats) *Guard that say "Who Goes There" - Great Wall Guard (from Mulan) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) - Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) *Merlin (Fish) - Mr. Codfish (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Frog - Robin the Frog (from The Muppets) *The Pike - Glut the Shark (from The Little Mermaid) *Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) - Skippy Squirrel (from Animaniacs) *Merlin (Squirrel) - McSquizzy (from Open Season) *The Little Girl Squirrel - Bucky the Squirrel (from The Emperor's New Groove) *The Old Granny Squirrel - Slappy Squirrel (from Animaniacs) *The Pink Sparrow - Bird (from Goliath II) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) - Buster the Bird (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *The Hawk - Hayabusa the Falcon (from Mulan) *Madam Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (from Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Madam Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (from Tinker Bell) *Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Maleficent's Pig Goon (from Sleeping Beauty) *Madam Mim (Beautiful) - Vanessa (from The Little Mermaid) *Madam Mim (Cat) - Lucifer the Cat (from Cinderella) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (from Over the Hedge) **Merlin (Rabbit) - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (from The Fox and the Hound) **Merlin (Walrus) - Dash (from The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) **Merlin (Mouse) - Roquefort (from The Aristocats) **Merlin (Crab) - Mr. Krabs (from SpongeBob SquarePants) **Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (from Home on the Range) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madam Mim (Alligator) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (from Peter Pan) **Madam Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (from Chicken Little (2005) **Madam Mim (Chicken) - Blue Hen (from The Penguins of Madagascar) **Madam Mim (Elephant) - Matriarch (from Dumbo) **Madam Mim (Tiger) - Raja (from Goliath II) **Madam Mim (Snake) - Rattlesnake Jake (from Rango) **Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (from Kung Fu Panda) **Madam Mim (Dragon) - Maleficent's Dragon Form (from Sleeping Beauty) *Merlin (Stunt Double) - Yen Sid (from Fantasia) *2 Knights - Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) and Duke Igthorn (from Disney's Gummi Bears) *Citizens - Various villagers and townspeople (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Sleeping Beauty, Disney's Gummi Bears, Beauty and the Beast and The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Merlin (Modern) - David (from Lilo & Stitch) Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 1 (10:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 2 (18:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 3 (12:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 4 (15:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 5 (10:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 6 (18:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 7 (12:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 8 (15:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 9 (10:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 10 (18:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 11 (12:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 12 (15:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 13 (10:00) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham's Style) part 14 (18:00) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabrhit2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *Spin 6.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit4.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects Voice Cast (English) *Mowgli - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *The Peddler - Radar Overseer Hank *Owl - Microsoft Mike (+10) *King Triton - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Gaston - Radar Overseer Guy *The Grand Duke - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Bird - Robosoft 1 *Nanny - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Scylla - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Tick-Tock - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Cassim - Radar Overseer Sidney *Bitzer and Spike - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner and AT&T Charles *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Mowgli - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *The Peddler - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Owl - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *King Triton - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Gaston - Juan Loquendo V1 *The Grand Duke - Javier TextAloud *Bird - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Nanny - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Scylla - Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10) *Tick-Tock - Mario Loquendo V1 (-10) *Cassim - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Bitzer and Spike - Luca Loquendo V1 and Robert Loquendo V1 *Narrator - L&H Julio *and more Trivia *King Triton's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gaston's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoof